First Time in Gensokyo
by Scootter46
Summary: A boring day in Hyrule Market and both at Gensokyo, but all changes when Link comes with some new tricks up his sleeve. My first story.  I put the humor part because of me hating the word "General"
1. Chapter 1 The strange powers

This is my first story so read on!

Chapter 1

A slow day in the Hyrule market, Link was strolling around as usual and looking up in the clouds in boredom, He was near the entrance to the market area until catches his eye and is in this one window looking out at him, he stops and look back casually. The man had a redish brown hair and was skinny like a toothpick. He was motioning Link to come into the store, so he does so and as soon as he steps in, the man closes the door tightly. Link was motioning to get his sword out and then the man exclaimed to him, "Hey no I'm not dangerous!". _That's what they say if they wanna kill you... _Link thought. The man was moving back to the counter swiftly. "I've got something you will want no matter what." He goes towards a box which was a rusty red, a sea blue, a hunter green, and a yellow as bright as the sun, a white streak like wool and a black darker then night. He opens the box slightly and there were six small orbs, the size of large marbles in the box along with 1 map and a book. "These!" the merchant whispers in excitement. "These are elements, they hold the powers of, ice, fire, wind, electricity, darkness, and light!" Link was thinking how easy he could defeat evil with them...then Navi was right behind him whispering. "This person is crazy...you REALLY wanna go for a scam?" Link just ignored Navi. Link was very questionable but was hiding his worried look. "How much are these?" He asked looking very puzzled but still worried about the man. "Oh their free, and they come with a spell book and a map to this one certain area for practicing." Link was very confused..."You mean I can keep these "All powerful" objects and I get to use them for ANYTHING?" The man just happily nodded, "Keep them, I don't mind." Link took the small box, map and spell book and left the market. Navi was infront of his face after he left. "Why did you take them! I just know they are going to get us killed..." Link was shaking his head. "Nah, We won't! Navi you just have to relax and know that now I can use these to control elements!" Navi was still bugging Link about it. "What about the Fire Rod? And your ice, fire and light arrows?" He looked back at her and was talking back at her. " I'll still use them! Just not as much..." Navi was tired of it. "Fine, if you get killed don't be whining because they didn't work."

Link followed the map into this one field which a table was placed made out of stone. "I guess this is where the training area he said is." Navi just went down on the table and watched Link open the spellbook to the first page. Link read the book. "Chapter 1, Ice spells." He reads more, "To gain the power of ice for as long as you want until you want grab the ice element..." He stops to open the box and grab the teal sphere, "And crush it, Don't worry, as long as you want to switch elements say: "Reverse." He pauses and looks at Navi. "Well that seems easy!" Navi just stayed on the table. "It won't work I'm telling y-" She was interuppted by him shattering the ice element. "Navi be quiet and let me do this!" He read in the book of one of the spells. "Find your target, and look at it, and say: Bufu. That will then freeze it and break the ice hurting the enemy." He chanted Bufu and the tree from the roots to a quarter of the way up got frozen in ice and then snapped the wood. Navi was surprised at it. Link was laughing at her. "I told you so!" He laughed once more. Navi was at a loss for words. Link read more of the book about the ice spells. "Reverse." He said and the ice element Returned to it's original form. He read more in the book. "Chapter 2, Fire spells, Break the fire element..." He grabs the fire element. "...and then shatter it, like the ice element it will come back. Say: Agi and you will burn the target. He aims for a bush and sets it on fire after chanting "Agi." Navi was watching as link used the electric element, wind, light and dark element.

Link went back to the table in excitement. "WOW! These elements are awesome and the book is very useful!" He picks up the book and a paper comes out and it says, " There are a group of trees in the northern part of the field, no one cannot destroy them and they have doors to them, one of them has a portal with eyes in it, and red ribbons around it, go through it and you'll be in Gensokyo, to get back here, go through the yellow door when you get to Gensokyo." Navi was reading along and was lecturing Link "I don't know what this 'Gensokyo' is, but I would stay away from-" Link was already at the door before Navi finished and he started to open it." Navi was flying over to him and before she did, he went through into the world of Gensokyo.


	2. Chapter 2 Cirno and Daiyousei

Like I said my first story, I did my best so far.

Chapter 2

To Link's surprise he was in a different field. Infact it wasn't a field anymore, it was a forest, all of the leaves were changing color into their fall coats. "Huh...I guess this is "Gensokyo"..." He started wondering off to the north a bit. He came across a lake where he decided to rest, "I should be able to live here for a while." He talked to himself thinking Navi was with him but to his surprise wasn't. _Where Is she? _He thought, _I guess she is just back in Hyrule_. He went over to a tree and decided to take a nap, he was woken up with the feeling of being watched...he was restlessly looking all over the area and when he looked up into the sky someone in a blue dress was watching him. He secretly reached into his pocket and broke the fire element behind his back as she flew down to him. She was near the edge of the lake and was walking closer to him. Link was in a fighting stance ready to fight if needed.

The girl spoke in a tough sounding voice. "Trying to pick a fight? You just found one! And it's one you'll never win! Because I am the strongest!" _Try again. _He thought. The girl was then in stance ready to fight Link. He was grabbing his sword when she shot some shards of ice at him which hit the tree behind him, _Worst aim I've seen..._He thought and then tried to strike her with his blade which she surprisingly was dodging most of the strikes and lunges. "You fight well, but can you take this?" She was bringing out a slip of paper and a blizzard ripped up when she raised the slip into the air. Link was covering himself in a shield of fire. To the girl's surprise she was on the ground with a shocked look on her face. Link was still ready to fight. "Ready to give up?" He questioned. "Never!" She was shooting more and more ice shards until she got tired, Link was melting everyone of the ice shards shot at him until they were just puddles of water. The girl was breathing heavily and was on her knees. Link was out of his fighting stance and knew she probably gave up. "Thanks for the warm up! I needed it, even though I didn't break a sweat." Link was just smiling and was about to leave, until he got interuptted by her. "Ok that was fun...but really do you have to use fire?" And he was turning back to her. "No, I didn't have to, but I wanted to. You shouldn't go all out near the beginning."

The girl got up from the ground. "Anyways...My name is Cirno, and I live here why are you here? I haven't seen you around before..." She was near ready to follow Link. " First minute I'm somewhere, the next I'm here, I dunno why you'd never heard of me," He said rudely. "Well I haven't" She responded. "Are you new here?" She was trying to make the conversation go longer. "Yeah why? I've never been here before." She was starting to get a smile on her face as if she found an idea. "Hey do you want a tour? I'd be happy to give you one." Link was looking at the sun noticing it's early morning here. "Uh, sure." He said. "Great! Are you ready right now?" She said in an extatatic mood. "Yes." Link replyed. Cirno was ready in the air. "...what you can't fly?" She wondered. "No I can just hold on-" He said reverse and broke the wind element behind his back, and gets into the air with the wind. "Wait, I need to go get someone." She said quickly, "Daiyousei! I want you to meet someone." She was shouting across the lake as someone with green hair and wings which she flew fast over the river. "So who is this?" The girl Link guessed was Daiyousei asked. "This is-" Cirno forgot she didn't ask his name. "Link." He said to finish her sentance. "Ok...nice to meet you," Daiyousei said and then she got into the air. "Just follow us!" Cirno was talking loudly. Link nodded and followed them through the air.

**Well, That's chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed. **


	3. Chapter 3 The Hakurei Shrine

I'm trying my best here, Welcome to Part 3! 

Link was doing his best to keep up but couldn't keep pace with the experianced flyers. "Pick up the pace!" Cirno shouted to Link lagging behind. "Well I'm new to flying!" He stops as they fly down lower into a forest. "And I can't go as fast as you o-" He flys into a tree on accident. "Why...?" He was muttering. "Ugh...if I can't fly to catch up I better run!" He pulls out his Pegasus boots and he runs as fast as his legs can take him and finally caught up with the two. Cirno looked back at him running on the grass and dodging the trees, and watching him pass herself, "Racing? Really now you think you can win at that when I'm flying?" She flys faster and is still noticing Link catching up quickly, they keep neck and neck each going as fast as they can until they reach the Hakurei Shrine.

Cirno and Link were panting and were on the ground. "Nice...Race..." Cirno said. "Yeah...But it was a tie!" Link was smiling a little smile. They both started laughing and they got up as Daiyousei came down the path. "Well...Here's the first stop!" Daiyousei said. "Really? We come to Reimu's place first? She's gonna be wanting donations." Cirno was pouting. "I wanted to go to some other place that's better, Nitori's, Remilia's place. I mean really!" Link overheard the conversation, and started walking over to the shrine. "...huh...it could use some work, but it's a shrine." He shrugs and grabs into his pocket for money.

Cirno was looking over to Link looking for loose change. "H-hey? What are you doing? Are you REALLY going to donate?" Cirno was surprised. "Yes? And why not?" Link was looking at Cirno but still trying to find money. "That's not a good idea! Trust me! Somethings need to stay the same! Like Reimu not getting many donations!" She said swiftly. "I'm still donating. And when I will I meet this "Reimu" person, and the other two, who were they?" He stops and finally takes out his wallet and thinks of how much money to put in the box. "That'd be Nitori and Remilia. And I agree with Cirno on this one." Daisyousei muttered the last sentence. "I will still donate. And, somethings SHOULD change, sometimes it's good sometimes bad." He puts around fifty rupees in and walks away.

"Ok let's go!" Cirno said in a hurry to leave. "We've got some other areas to go to and I get to pick this time!" Link was about to speak until Daisyousei interuptted him. "Fine...but no where crazy for him ok?" A slight pause as Reimu came down the path to the shrine from her storehouse, she stopped when she noticed the 3 were near the shrine, specifiacally looking at Cirno. "Ok, what did you do now?" Reimu was glaring at Cirno. "Nothing! I did nothing!" Reimu sighed and walked to the Donation box. "...who put these in here?" She turned back with the rupees Link put in. "I did! I had more money then I needed." Reimu was surprised that SOMEONE donated. "...Want to have some tea?" Reimu said hesitantly still surprised she got a donation. "Uh...no thanks" He was thirsty but didn't want tea. "Fine, but at least come in to chat."

Cirno was starting to get bored. "mmmg" She moaned and looked up at the sky. "Why not? It'll pass the time." Daisyousei answered for Link.

The 4 of them sat down at the table and Link was looking around the room. "I usually don't like new places but this is pretty nice." Reimu smiled a bit and started asking Link questions. "So, where do you come from? One of the Human Villages?" Reimu asked. "No, I come from Hyrule, specifically a forest." Link answered. "Oh. Ok...So you come from across the boundary?" She asked. "What boundary? I just came here from going through a tree and inside it was a portal with eyes in it and red ribbons on it." He replied. "Ah...Yukari made a portal to there...so you met her?" She asked him. "Who's Yukari? should I know her?" He asked a question finally. "Yes, if she put a portal there, you probably met her..." Cirno was interested in the conversation the most out of everyone. "I didn't...I didn't see anyone else with me except Navi...who is back in Hyrule..." He pauses and thinks of what's going on...he believes she's just freaking out and is just staying in the field. "So...what are you? Human?" Cirno asked. "Uh...Yeah...I...am?" He was hesitant but keeping a casual look on his face. "Well, guess we can't introduce him to Mystia and Rumia...or any other Youkai." Daiyousei started looking at something else in the room. "AWW! That ruins part of the tour..." Cirno was slightly sad but was still listing to the conversation. "Link if you don't mind me asking, why are you here in Gensokyo?" Reimu asked. "It was this one guy who gave me a map...It led to this one field with around 5 trees that had doors on them that were painted different colors...The tree to this world was red..." Reimu was very puzzled. "Uh...Ok then...I'm done asking questions, thank you for the company and donations."

Daiyousei, Cirno and Link were ready to leave the shrine. "Ok! Next we go to Remilia's giant house!" Cirno was holding her fist into the air. "We're seeing the vampire next? Why?" Daiyousei wasn't interested in going there. "I'm guessing Remilia's the vampire...greaaat." Link sighed. "Oh come on! It'll be fun! We get to sneak in and everything!" Cirno was trying to get the two into wanting to go there. "Sneak in? That sounds fun." Link seemed interested but Daiyousei was still not interested. "Well let's go!" Link gets on his Pegasus boots again and prepares to run as Cirno gets in the sky as Daiyousei stays on the ground. "Why not walk? It's not that far from here." Cirno was displeesed same with Link. "Well, that rules out our next race...well let's walk anyways." Link took of his Pegasus Boots, while Cirno landed. They all started walking to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. "So by "Giant House" do you mean Mansion?" Link asked. "That's the word for it." Cirno answered. They all walked a little slower. "So, what are you exactly? I saw you fighting Cirno an-" Daiyousei was stopped mid-sentence. "I said I'm human." _Lie, it'll be better if you do!_ Link thought. "Oh...Ok then..." Daiyousei was looking up at the sky. Cirno sighed. "I sill wanted him to meet Wriggle,Rumia and Mystia." A slight pause. "Well, why can't I?" Cirno looked back at him. "They eat humans, that's why. They're Youkai." Link started to wonder when they'd get to the mansion out of impatiance. "I can take them if they try to eat me, I wanna meet them still." Another pause. "Well, if you say so." Cirno was worried that her new friend would get eaten. "Here we are! The Scarlet Devil Mansion!" Daiyousei said. 

Chapter 3 was a very fun chapter to write. With them starting off at the Hakurei Shrine and Link donating. I take all suggestions unless they want me to stop writing.


	4. Chapter 4 Nitori and Mystia

Chapter 4! I'm glad I have a ton of insperation. 

"...Scarlet Devil Mansion?" Link questioned. "Yup." Cirno answered. "We can easily slip pass the gate guard Meiling, It'll be easy." They all go behind a tree near the gates. "Our we allowed in?" Link whispered. "Yeah, I go in all the time!" Cirno stayed quiet but excited. "Ok, why don't we just walk in? The guard's asleep, so why not?" He asked. "No, it's more fun if she gets hurt and I have the perfect plan." Cirno was poking her head out of the tree to make sure Meiling's still asleep...as usual she was. Cirno cleared her throat,"Hey Sakuya! Meiling's asleep on the job again!" Cirno screamed, which Meiling woke up and was knifed. "I don't even wanna know." Link said. "OK! Let's go in!" Cirno was casually strollling in.

"It's a nice mansion." Link said. "So what goes on here everyday as usual?" He asked. "Well, Meiling out at the gate usually gets knifed, Patchoulli is almost always reading in the library, Koakuma is her assitant, Sakuya is the head maid and does maid stuff, Remilia's the mistress here and Flandre is usaully in her room." Daiyousei spoke slowly and they all walked around. Link noticed someone coming down the hallway. "Who's that?" He asked Daiyousei. "Well what do they look like?" She was looking at the darkened end of the hallway where Link saw perfectly. "She has grey hair, a blue dress, walking with a tray..." Cirno looked over. "Run!" She screamed, Sakuya noticed them and started chasing them, dropping the tray onto a plant. "Get out you intruders!" Sakuya started throwing knives at them, which they all dodged, but Link just let his shield take most of the hits on his back. "Why is she chasing us?" Link spoke fast. "She hates it when people go in." Cirno said. "Then why are we here!" Link asked. "I wasn't counting on this ok?" Cirno ducked under some more knives. "Ok this is getting boring..." He breaks his ice element and makes a frozen wall to block the whole hallway. "Ok there, that's a way to stop her." He laughed. "Ok when will I meet some of these other people?" He was looking at Cirno. "Well, I say we should go bef-" Sakuya broke the ice. "Oh cra-" He was interrupted again but the other two were running already. "Get out!" Sakuya started chasing them. Link eventually caught up and noticed it was a dead end except a window which was broken. "See ya later!" Link waved and flew out of the top part which wasn't broken and caught up with Cirno and Daiyousei.

"Ok I never wanna go there again!" Link was flying along with them. "Well, I didn't think Sakuya would be near us!" Cirno was speaking in a relaxed tone now. "Too close of a call! However let's continue the tour!" Link was flying better now. "Can I meet this Nitori? It can't be worse then Sakuya...I hope..." Cirno nodded. "Just follow me, Let's go!" Link followed up and started thinking about Navi again and Hyrule. _It's almost afternoon here...I've only been gone a couple hours. She's fine._ "So, what's Nitori like?" He asked the two. "Well, she loves cucumbers, and builds really neat things." Cirno said muffled by the wind a bit. They started flying over the valley where Nitori lives. "Well we're here!" Daiyousei and Cirno said simultaneously.

They all landed and came to where Nitori was working on something. "Hi Nitori." Cirno said. Nitori turns around, "Well, who is this?" She was looking at Link. "My name's Link, I'm from Hyr-" He was Interrupted by Nitori. "Can you test something for me? It's a new communication device." She brought over a watch looking item, which she had another one on. "This is a prototype watch that let's you call each other and see each other on screen! It also let's you message them and call regular phones, however I just need to test it calling another watch. I just need to go outside and then call the watch, you'll see a little green button on the bottom part as it opens up, that answers the call, ok?" Cirno spoke swiftly and when Link nodded she raced outside and then called the watch Link had. "Hello? Yes it works," Link was amazed at how he could see her even though she's not present in the room. "Ok I'm coming back in, just hit the red button to hang up ok?" Link clicked the red button. Nitori comes back in and takes the watch off of Link's wrist. "I'll make some more and be ready to sell them soon! But for now what can I help you wtih?" Cirno answered for Link. "We're giving him a tour that's all." Nitori started work on another watch. "I noticed here they don't use MY money, where can I switch it for the currency here?" Link asked Nitori. "Reimu can do that for you, now I must make more of the watches and think of a name goodbye." The 3 left and went back to Reimu's and Link got his 400 Rupees switched to 4000 yen. "Well, thanks for the tour, I should get back to my world now." Cirno looked back at him. "You mean your going?" Link was heading off. "Yes, I am I'll see ya later." Cirno and Daiyousei said goodbye but were following him quietly. Link looks at the forest pathway he went to back and noticed someone in brown clothes and had sparrow wings. "Well looks like I have found a meal." She said. "Wait what? I'm not food..." She noticed Cirno and Daiyousei were behind the trees near him. "Hey Cirno, are you gonna help me fight him?" She said, while Cirno poked her head out of the bushes. Link stopped her. "No, this is my fight, just me and you." Cirno was back near the bushes but watching the fight. "Why did Mystia have to come now?" She asked, Link overheard Cirno. "So Mystia's your name, so you're one of the Youkai here...Well you'll still go down easlily!" He exclaimed

I left you at a nice cliff hanger for the next chapter. I am doing the best I can and I appreciate your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5 A New Beginning

**Well, seems there was a problem with my paragraph headers...I tried to seperate them but now it should be fixed. Read on!**

Link draws his sword and breaks his wind element. "Oh man...this is going to be bad!" Cirno said. "I know...Mystia will easily take Link down..." Daiyousei was hiding along with Cirno. "Listen, I'm just going back to Hyrule now move aside so there's no trouble." Link was motioning Mystia to get out of his way. "I don't know what that is, but you'll be my meal soon!"

C5

Mystia gets ready to make Link confused with music. Link just tunes out her singing with his Ocarina. "Do better, I want more of a challange." Link taunted Mystia. Mystia starts firing at Link but he blows it away. "Garu!" A gust of wind knocks Mystia to the ground and Link gets ready to strike with his sword, Mystia just got up and starts flying and steals Link's hat. "Haha, got your hat!" Link's ears were showing which no one saw in Gensokyo until now. Cirno and Daiyousei were surprised, Link just was trying to get his hat back. "I knew you weren't human, I just overheard the conversation at Reimu's and I decided to mess with you!" Mystia throws the hat down and Link catches it and puts it back on, letting his ears show this time. Cirno and Daiyousei came out from the bushes.

C5

"You aren't human!" Cirno asked while still in shock. "Well, yeah I'm not." Link put his sword away and put the element back. "Well then what are you?" Cirno asked. "Well, to start, I'm a Kokiri." He continued on. "You can say a form of elf but my kind stop aging, however we still remain young our years grow larger." Link stopped there. "So, you are immortal?" Cirno asked. "Not entirely. However we do grow to be very old however, the weird thing is, how did Mystia find out I wasn't human?" Mystia looked back at Link. "When you were reaching for your sword I saw that you had long ears." She said. "Ah...so that's why..." He just sighed and got up from the ground. "Well I've got to go back to Hyrule, It's getting late..." He started walking to the tree. "Well will you be back?" Mystia asked. "Probably, it's very nice here, the land is so beautiful." He waved goodbye and went through the door and through the portal.

C5

Back in Hyrule it was still early morning when Link came back. "It's the next day? Wow...time flys..." Link said. "No, you were only gone for 2 minutes if that." Link was very surprised. "Impossible I was in a different world for a day!" Navi got up from the table and was angered. "Wow Link, sometimes I wonder if you can think straight...What did you find in there anyways?" Navi was asking. "A new world..." Link said.

Chapter 5 and story notes

**This is really a small chapter, I loved to write this story and specifically the ending chapter. I thought that Link being against Navi and never listining was one of the best parts, along how the trio got into the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I will hope to write more crossovers of the other worlds. I incorporated small amounts of the Persona series in too, With all the spells, Agi, Bufu, Garu and Zio. It makes me wonder how my other stories will turn out. I love the reviews so please send me some!**


End file.
